One big family
by Bahsee
Summary: NCIS is closer than ever. Leon and Gibbs are the two 'fathers'. The kids are Anthony, Timothy, Ziva, Timmy and Abigail. Ducky and Jackson are the 'grandfathers'. There will be a lot of cussing, sexual language and spanking.


I do not own NCIS. ○ I do not own NCIS. ○ I do not own NCIS. ○ I do not own NCIS. ○

To that dear sweetie, who told me that Ziva is the youngest – I sure do know. This is a fanfiction, which mean I can change the story to my liking. But thanks for telling me! :)

Tony was walking out of his apartment, with his phone in front of his eyes. Not even looking where he was going, he crossed the street. Before he knew of it, someone grabbed his arm and dragged him along. He shot his eyes up from the game he was playing on his phone, and looking straight into the eyes of an angry Gibbs. Tony gulped, and started to back away from Gibbs, but Gibbs had a good grip on his arm and he dragged him over to his car. Gibbs wasn't planning to pick up Tony, but when he saw him crossing the street – without even looking, he had to do something.

"What were you thinking?" Gibbs all but yelled at Tony. Gibbs opened the car door, gave Tony a hard swat on his bum and ordered him to get in the car. Tony shrunk in the car seat, and kept his eyes on his shoes. Gibbs were fuming. How could he be so idiotic? Crossing the street without looking, he could have been run over!

Gibbs got in the car, kept his eyes on the road. He didn't talk to Tony, he didn't look at Tony. Tony felt little. Like he had just been expelled from school, and his father had come to pick him up. Except today he won't get a beating, but probably a spanking. He looked at Gibbs, afraid to say anything, afraid to do anything.

Gibbs was still mad, but he had time to cool down on the way to work. He stepped out of the car, and went over to the elevator, not even thinking about Tony. Tony waited for the elevator to close, before he stepped out of the car and took the stairs up to his work place. Gibbs wasn't there yet – that couldn't be a good sign. Tony walked over to his desk and sat down. For the first time, he breathed out and slunk down in the chair. Ziva and Tim looked at him strangely.

"What's going on Tony? Gibbs is mad as hell." Tim went over to Tony, and put a hand on his shoulder. Tony gulped and looked up.

"I crossed a busy street this morning, without looking.."

"Tony! How could you!" Ziva almost yelled, as she stormed over to Tony's table. Tony straightened up, but he couldn't look at her.

"I wasn't really thinking.. There was this new game, and .." He couldn't say more, as Gibbs stormed into the office. He sent one look at Tony, and stormed up to the conference room. Tony sighed and took a deep breath before he walked up the stairs. He shot one last look down, to see Ziva shooting him daggers with her eyes, while Tim was doing stuff on his computer.

"What were you thinking?" Tony barely closed the door, before Gibbs started shouting.

"I.. I.." Tony couldn't concentrate when Gibbs yelled at him.

"What were you thinking, Anthony? You could have been killed!" Gibbs voice got lower, but there were still anger in his voice.

"I wasn't thinking.." Tony whispered, while he looked up at Gibbs with tear in his eyes. Yes, he was supposed to be the strong one, but when he was alone with Gibbs, he let his barrier down.

"You sure as hell wasn't. So tell me – do you think you deserve a spanking?" Gibbs was walking back and forth, while he was looking at Tony.

"Yes sir." Tony said, a little higher than before.

"Say it." Tony blushed and gulped.

"I deserve a spanking, dad." Gibbs sat down in a chair, and ordered Tony to him.

"Drop the pants." Tony sighed, but dropped the pants. Gibbs grabbed his hand, and pulled him down over his knee. Gibbs took a brush from the table, Tony hadn't even noticed it, and started spanking Tony.

"You don't ever do that again. You stop up, look from both sides – or wait for the light to turn green -, before you cross the stress. Do you understand?" Gibbs spanked harder and faster when he lectured, but slowed down when he stopped talking.

"Yes sir." Tony had tears running down his cheeks, but he wasn't sobbing. Tony almost never sobbed, only when he really did something stupid.

"If it ever happens again, this will be worse." He gave Tony five hard slaps on his lower buttocks, before he threw the brush down and allowed Tony to get up. He waited a few minutes before he pulled Tony in for a hug. Gibbs knew to wait, but he also knew that Tony needed the comfort.

"You know I love you, and don't want you to get hurt." Tony hugged him back.

"I know dad, I love you too."

When they came down to the office, Tony noticed a pillow on his chair and blushed. He sat down and looked over at Tim. He winked at him. Tony couldn't help but smile.

They were his family.


End file.
